LIVE In Kagome's World
by chocoberri
Summary: Kagome's inviting the Yasha gang to go visit her world, if better, LIVE THERE.


**L.I.V.E in Kagome's World**

_**Chapter 1: Pointless Argument**_

Finally the searches for the sacred jewels are finished. Everyone oin the Yasha gang is ready for some fun! Kagome suggested that they can go and live in her world for some time just as a holiday! Or, if they like, are welcome to stay there as well!

The moment Kagome finished that sentence, Inuyasha went crazy.

"Are you kidding me! Kagome? KAGOME? You want us to go to your world! And live! You **want** us to?"

Screamed Inuyasha at Kagome, he is obviously REALLY surprised. He remembered before, every time he went to Kagome's world to make her come back to his time. Kagome's always really angry at him, God knows what will happen if someone saw Inuyasha! Even Kagome will not be able to save him from all the cops and scientists there trying to study to find out what the hell he is… which, they probably will get the result of "UHO", unidentified human object, when they finish studying him. And also, who knows, Inuyasha might even pull out his Tetsusaiga and slash half of the hospital or study centre or whatever the place is called where they are studying him.

"For God's Sake! Inuyasha! It's just a suggestion… you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm sure that Miroku, Sango and Shippo would love to!" Now Kagome is mad too. "Besides, I don't even want you to come with me! What if—"

"You don't want me to go? TT Do you really?" Inuyasha roared at Kagome. You can even see the tiny tears gleaming in his golden eyes. Since when had Inuyasha become such a _cry baby_?

The Miroku and Sango standing next to them had the same thoughts, '_Is it just me, or are there **tears** in Inuyasha's eyes?'_

Obviously, Kagome didn't see any of those tears, she was at the very high point of the argument, and was really into it as well. We guess no one can really stop those two now can they?

"**YES**! I don't want you to come! Stay here and wait for your Kikyo! Don't come with me!" Now Kagome has tears in her eyes too.

'_Wow… those two are having couple fights!_' Sighed Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha! Control your voice! Don't scare Kagome like that! " Shippo yelled. She obviously saw Kagome's tears and not Inuyasha. POOR INUYASHA!

"Shut up! Stupid fox!" Inuyasha punched Shippo in the face without Shippo even realizing it. Ow.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried Shippo. Now his face looked like an apple pie.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome cursed. Inuyasha fell flat on the face. Hard. There goes another apple pie face.

'_The fight is going nowhere._' Miroku and Sango thought at the same time. Again. Wow, does these two have identical minds! How come they have been thinking the same things since like…FOREVER!

"GRR" growled Inuyasha. _'Why does Kagome always had to say that word? I hope I have a curse word for her too..._'

"Humph!" Kagome turned around and start comforting Shippo, who is still having a bad face day…

"It's Okay Shippo, don't mind Inuyasha. That guy's kind of crazy at the moment. He will be nice to you again once his okay." Comforted Kagome, but in her head she can't help it but add, '_I hope…_'

"WOO..." Shippo's still sobbing…

"ANYWAYS..." Miroku finally joined in, "Didn't you say, Kagome, that we can all go to your world?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did, but SOMEONE just had to ruin it!" Kagome gave inuyasha an evil look.

"…" Inuyasha ignored her. Still flat on the ground too lazy to get up.

"So when can we leave?" Sango joined in as well.

"I was hoping it was like half an hour ago when I just suggested, but PERSON just had to waste our precious time here asking me all those stupid questions." Another evil eye shot at Inuyasha.

"..." Still no reply came. Inuyasha's definitely been stubborn now.

'_Man! Why isn't he talking?_' Thought Kagome. '_Grr… Guess I'll have to try to make it up to him first, or else he won't come…and I actually REALLY want him to…_'

"Oh. Well, Inuyasha, do you want to come with us then?" Miroku turned to him and asked.

"Whatever…"

"O…Kay, I take that as a Yes then."

Inuyasha just mumbled.

"Alrighty! Kagome! Let's go!" Cheered Miroku. "And can you PLEASE stop Shippo from crying? It's kinda getting annoying…now…" He pointed at Shippo. But instead of making matters better, Shippo cried even louder --; And, I won't go into further details since that it's a long story when it comes to "fights" between Miroku and Shippo…

**PUNCH.** Shippo fell… and that's all you knew.

- - - - - -

Okay! I've finished the first chapter! Please send your reviews and suggestions in! Thank you! Next Chapter will come soon so please stick with me for now ;


End file.
